Then Happyness Came
by PandaLuver13
Summary: ok so this is a mario fanfic (first one shot) luigi always being living marios shadows. Mario could he make him feel better? sorry if theres a error i hope you like it hehehe...


Note: this fanfic is a sad and a little of humor story about luigi (maybe this make you sad or laugh) but mario will make him feel great?

Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser at last

some reporters came to mario and luigi

''hey is you mario and this guy'' luigi made a serius face and mario did a happy face

''how do you feel about defeating bowser mario?'' mario smile and answer to the reporter ''well i feel happy about bowser being defeated'' luigi just sigh and leave mario didnt know anithing about his brother though. luigi always being living in mario shadows since they start fighting bowser. luigi is the one who defeated bowser not mario. he walks, sadness is all could he feel. he went to his house he see some kids watching walking,the kids trow luigi some mud luigi ran to the door and close it he goes to his room all he could see is picture of mario and trophy

His bed wanst even new he write in his diary:

Dear diary we finally defeat bowser at last though. all i can feel is sadness why always mario took the central of intention i dont get it why i never being in a game without saiying ''mario'' why always the reporter calls me ''this guy'' and the kids always trow me mud when am walking to my house damn it i hate it like always.. i wonder what mario doing maybe his telling a lie about he defeat bowser while i was the one who push him in the lava.

he done writing in his diary sigh he went to a shower mario came home ''luigi!? LUIGI!'' luigi got out of the shower ''what mario?'' mario smile ''i got something for you'' luigi did i want a punch you face, face '' dont tell you came out in the magazine..'' he sigh mario looks confused ''noo... it me and you in the magazine'' luigi widened his eyes this is the first time he came out in a magazine ''FINALLY OH OH GREAT LET ME LET ME SEE'' mario show the magazine he smile all luigi could see is the name of the ''this guy and mario save the day'' but this not what luigi want though he sigh mario did a confused face ''what wrong luigi didnt want the magazine?'' luigi did a no face he went to his room mario follows him ''really what wrong'' luigi just stare at him ''leave me alone ok? i dont want you to take my room''

mario did confused face ''what i dont want you room'' luigi just stare at him then luigi looks mario picture ''really what wrong this is not like you, you know. you can tell me whatever you bothers you ok?'' luigi did a stupid face ''finally i can tell my feeling now..'' mario nodded ''tell?'' luigi begins ''ok let begin you always in the central of intention and you tell a lie about you defeting bowser while youre not,the reporter always call me ''this guy'' how i can deal a life with that tell me!'' mario gasp ''i though you were happy for me..'' luigi look at him mario explain ''i always want you to be happy but i see that youre feeling same thing... dont worry everything will change i promise'' luigi smirk ''you promise me?'' mario nodded

Mario and Luigi defeat bowser again

reporter came running to mario and luigi

''hey mario and this guy'' luigi sigh mario looks at him he said ''wait his not this guy is luigi reporter'' reporter nodded ''ok mario and luigi how do you feel when you defeat bowser'' mario looks at luigi ''i didnt defeat bowser this time was luigi'' pointed to luigi he was gonna leave luigi smile happily ''how do you feel when you defeat bowser?'' mario smile luigi respond ''well i feel wonderfull reporter'' mario and luigi came to the house now his not living marios shadow his feeling happily all he could feel some kids was gonna trow mud luigi do his posotion but mario stop the kids and said ''no trowing mud in my brother please?'' the kids runs away mario buys luigi a new bed room ''luigi?'' luigi looks at him ''yeah?'' mario give the magazine to luigi now he it says: Mario and Luigi save the day again. luigi smile

he write in his diary:

Dear diary i feel so wonderful today now mario and i were the central of intention and the reporter call me this time ''luigi'' this is the best day ever i never released that mario live like this hahaha this time the kids didnt trow me some mud in my face mario stops the kids again the best day ever

HAPPY ENDING DO YOU LIKE THE FANFIC I HOPE SO. THIS IDEA IS FROM MY FRIEND NAME JESSICA NOT MINE HEHEHE... :3


End file.
